NightinGale
Hello, fellow Titans. My name is Eleanor Martha May Wayne, but my friends call me by my superhero alias: Swamp Girl. I am the personification of User:EllietheDemon and the main character of her upcoming fanfiction: Whispers from the Swamp. Summary I'm one of the founding members of the Titans, like my father before me. You heard me right, I'm the daughter of Bruce Wayne, or you guys might know him as the Dark Knight; Batman. I'm also half-Atlantean. My mother was Atlantean, and the twin sister of King Orin, or Aquaman. That makes me royalty. Princess of Atlantis. But I don't want to be treated that way. I wish to be treated as an equal, but I'm not having much luck. I happen to be half-demon as well. It's kinda hard to explain, but it makes me a walking disaster among my friends, family and other people. So I try to avoid being around people as much as possible. Not easy for a technical Daughter of Trigon. I'm not entirely sure how that works, but yeah, that technically makes me Raven's half-sister. Her sin is Pride. My sin is Envy. Fun. History Early life I was born in Dublin, Ireland, but moved to Gotham City when I was 3 years old. It wasn't easy growing up looking like the way I do, but the citizens of Gotham were able to see past my appearance and treated me like a normal child. But, my life took a turn for the worst. My 5th birthday, my mother and I went out to see a movie. Then we took an alley shortcut back home, but we were cut off by a certain small man, with a couple of larger bodyguards, and he offered my mother to sell me to him. Mother refused. The man wasn't happy with her choice and shot her without a sense of resentment. He left me to live, to wallow in my despair. The next thing I remember was sitting in a room with two men. They asked me questions about what happened that evening. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. That was the night I went completely mute. One of the officers understood why I couldn't speak. The other, however, suspected my mutism as a sign of my autism and insanity. So, without a home to go to, no-one to look after me, I was admitted into Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. I spent most of my time in my cell, suffering in silence. Until I met the maniacal psychopath, the Joker, and he found my talent with computers useful and took me under his wing. I was his sidekick for nine years, under the name 'Whispers'. Then he saved my life. A year ago, Joker was conducting another one of his schemes in Gotham. I was involved this time around. Batman and Robin were able to stop him, however as a last resort, Joker pointed a gun at me. 'One more step and I'll paint the walls with this freak's brains,' he said. I kept thinking he should have shot me and let me join my mother in the spiritual plane. But Robin saved me, because Joker made an error in warning Batman, not him. Joker and I returned to our cells in Arkham. Robin was last to leave. I wanted to make it up to him somehow. If it wasn't for that Boy Wonder, I would've grown up to believe that the whole world never cared about something like me. Founding the Teen Titans It was quiet at Arkham, the night the alien girl came to Jump City and the amphibian-lizard aliens attacked. I sensed this was a good time to owe Robin back for what he did for me. I escaped Arkham Asylum and made my way to Jump City. It was actually easy to stow away, to catch a ride. But I harmed no-one in the process. Physical Appearance Emoticlones Like Raven, I have created different embodiments for aspects of my personality that live inside my mind. They are called Sadness, Anger, Wisdom, Happiness, Passion, Bravery and Calm. Even one that embodies Isis. *'Sadness' *'Anger' *'Wisdom' *'Happiness' *'Passion' *'Bravery' *'Calm' *'Isis' Powers, Abilities and Skills Being half-Atlantean has its perks, especially with unique abilities that Atlanteans don't have. *'Atlantean Physiology:' My Atlantean heritage allows my to share abilities similar to Aqualad. I'm able to breathe underwater without the aid of an oxygen tank. Swim at great speeds and adapt to any climate of the seas, such as the crushing darkness of the twilight zone. *'Reach Scarab DNA:' I'm not sure how to explain it, or how it happened, but for as far as I can remember, I've been sharing my body with a strange scarab fused with me. It turns out that it's a sentient, interstellar scout drone from a species called The Reach. I call it Isis, and it allows me to use its powers of energy manipulation, as long as we are on the same page, which is all the time. *'Martial Arts:' Basically speaks for itself. I don't use my powers very often, but I'm very good with martial arts, that I'm nearly rivaled to Batman. *'Parkour:' Along with being good at martial arts, I'm very good at using the rooftop terrain to my advantage. You've seen a game called 'Mirror's Edge', right? Well, I'm nearly as skilled as Faith. *'Empathy:' *'Master Hacker:' *'Teleportation:' *'Shadow Matter:' *'Master Detective:' *'Intimidation:' *'Taming:' Paraphernalia Weapons Equipment Relationships Robin (Richard 'Dick' Grayson) Starfire (Koriand'r) Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Cyborg (Victor Stone) Raven (Raven Roth) Terra (Tara Markov) Trivia * Author's notes * * * * Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Master Hand to hand Combat Category:Master Acrobatic Category:Atlantean